Sugata no Kagami  Reflections in the Mirror
by cajungurl94
Summary: Naruto is both afraid of and fascinated with mirrors,even if there's blood flowing down the surface!He still finds it morbidly fascinating.What happens when the Konoha 12 and their senseis try to find out why?Rated M 4 yaoi,cutting,gore,violence,& languag
1. Just testin the intro out

_**Sugata no Kagami**_

_**Reflections in the Mirror**_

**Summary-The story begins with Naruto at age 3. Something happens & Naruto changes from loudmouth ball of sunshine to near-mute almost-walking-corpse. He has a pet fox named Tsuki(moon) He's both afraid of and morbidly fascinated with mirrors. Naru meets Kyuubi at age 4 & Kyuubi convinces Naruto that he is Naruto's 'other' side, his 'evil' side. There will be timeskips for ages 6, 9, & 12, but will reveal events to why he is slowly becoming unstable(but still pure of heart) and flashbacks & plot events to when he met Kyuubi and what caused his change to a near-mute at age 6. After he graduates the Academy we follow him through the line of events(it will pretty much follow a few of team 7's early-on missions like the wave country arc) as he grows unstable bit by bit and his increasing longing for his sensei, despite the student+teacher relationship being taboo.**

**I'm going to test this intro 1st before I cont.**

**Good reviews mean i'll put the 1st 5 chapters up at the same time.**

**I don't own Naruto, and I will not repeat myself.**

**This story has a plot and it's already been thought out.**

**BTW this is my first KakaNaru. My regards to xXDeidara-chanXx. **


	2. The story begins

I will make this first chapter into a song chapter.The song is one that I wrote myself, called Misery loves it's company.I wrote alot of songs and I will be using them in other fics.My apologies for not updating sooner.Enjoy the first chapter.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Sugata no Kagami**

**Reflections in the Mirror**

The room was cold.A young boy that looked no older than 3yrs old sat in front of a **(1)**large, framed mirror.The frame was made of pure gold.It had the engravings of nine tails on the side, leading up to a **(2)**kitsune with rubies for eyes at the top.The boy had golden blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, with two bangs that framed his face.His skin was tanned to a beautiful bronze color, that went perfectly with his blonde hair.His eyes were just blue saphires dropped in pools of white.He wore a baggy t-shirt that was too big for him, and black shorts that went past his knees.He was looking at the mirror with a mixture of fear and reverence.

Drip.Drip.Drip.

Water flowed down the mirror in a cascade.The boy stood up.So did his reflection.Only his reflection didn't quite look like him.His mirror image had hair the color of blood.His eyes, instead of being saphire blue, were ruby red.His "other" was grinning in a fox-like way, showing off elongated canines.Instead of nails, he had claws.He also had 2 fox ears poking out of his head and 9 fox tails flowing behind him, showing his inner glee.

_"__It's true, we are_

_we are destined to fail_

_It's true, we are_

_we are destined to fail"_

_"Well what a surprise! I have not seen you in a long while. What's happened this time?"_the demon asked, his grin widening._"Eh, Na-ru-to? Kukuku."_ The boy, named Naruto, did not answer.When the demon had started talking, his body started to shake like a leaf in a gale._"You don't have to say. I already know.Why do you let those pathetic humans torture you so? Why not surrender control to me, and let me destroy them all? I can make the pain go away. Don't you want it to stop?"_the demon whispered in a seductive voice that promised everything, yet guaranteed nothing.

_""There is a problem here with our society_

_The absence of my tears is my sobriety_

_I have a growing fear and your not helping me_

_Am I the only one who realizes it's true?"_

_"Beat but not broken_

_Guide me through with your hand_

_Lead me with your words spoken_

_Show me how to listen"_

Naruto looked up.His eyes were filled to the brim with tears."Y-yes," he whispered so low, Kyuubi was barely able to hear."I w-want it to stop.I want the pain to go away.I want to earn their respect and acknowledgement that i'm not a demon.I want to be stronger at almost any cost.I want to be able to protect myself and be an asset to Konoha!" he cried, his courage gathered as he faced the demon.Kyuubi smirked.Although he wouldn't admit it aloud, he liked the kid alot because of his determination and endurance.This just might work out.

_"You're persecuting me, showing hipocrisy_

_I have a remedy for your insecurity_

_It's all the same,sadly,nobody works for free_

_Am I the only one who realizes it's true?"_

_"Let your light shine through me_

_Take this hate I can't release_

_Help me make the blind see_

_Misery loves its company"_

_"When I dream, I see dawn turn to dusk,into dusk_

_Lead with your words spoken_

_Show me how to listen_

_Help me make the blind see_

_Misery loves its company"_

_"You say you would pay almost any price to gain respect?Even by making them fear you?Then so be it.If you merge with me, It will give you the power you desire.The price you pay is half of your humanity.You will become a half-demon.It will also awaken your dormant Kekkei Genkei.Do you accept?"_ Kyuubi asked."Yes!I accept."Naruto shouted.Kyuubi nodded.Suddenly, Naruto was engulfed in darkness.Every fiber of his being felt as if they were on fire.His eyes burned.He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.The pain lasted what felt like an eternity.Then, as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped.When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was looking at the ceiling of his apartment."Haa...haa...ha ha...ha ha ha ha ha!I...can feel the **(3)**youkai within me...I like this feeling." he said, a sadistic grin on his face."Kyuubi, where are you?'he thought.

"I'm right here, Kit.And call me Kyo from now on." Kyo said from the other side of the room."How are you out of the seal?"Naruto asked."When we merged, the seal slipped out of place.I can now come out of the seal, but I must obey you." he mumbled the last part."So. What were you saying about my bloodline?" Naruto asked as he got dressed in some clothes that Kyo had provided.

"Your bloodline has two parts.The first is that you can slow down time, which you got from Arashi Kazama.Or the Yondaime as you know him.He is also your **(4)**sire."As Kyo said that, Naruto's eyes widened.The one who caused all of his pain and misery was his own father?Naruto's eyes started to water.'How could he do that to me?If he was so damn smart, he should have known what the villagers would do to me!'The tears had overflown by then.

Drip.Drip.Drip.

One by one, his tears fell to the floor.He bowed his head, ashamed that he had so much power and nothing to fear, yet he was showing weakness.Kyo's sadistic side broke down at the sight of Naruto's tears.Truth be told, he was a softie when it came to Naruto."Kit, don't cry.That man is not your father.I am.I will take care of you."Kyo tried to console the boy.Naruto's head snapped up.Somebody actually cared for him.The yondaime was not his father, Kyo was.Then Naruto did something Kyo wouldn't let anyone else do.

He hugged him.

Naruto jumped on Kyo and hugged him."T-thank you...**(5)**Otou-san."Naruto said shyly."Your welcome Kit.Now the second part of your bloodline is that if you consume a portion of blood from another who has a bloodline, you gain that bloodline yourself.Like with the Uchihas.If you were drink even a drop of their blood, you would gain the Sharingan.With the Hyuugas, Byakugan.Now go to sleep.We will start your training tomorrow."Kyo explained.

"Okay.**(6)**Ayasumi, Otou-san."Naruto yawned out as he settled in for the night."Ayasumi...my Kit."Kyo said with a small smile on his face as he disappeared back into the seal.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

1-Think of that mirror you see in the first episode of DNAngel

2-Japanese for a fox

3-Japanese for demon

4-father

5-Japanese for father

6-Japanese for 'Good night'

Well, that's ch.1.Hope yall like it.Don't say anything about grammar errors.Everyone makes them.In fact, if my grammar is so bad, sue me.At least you know what its talking about.Good comments please.I'll try to update as fast as I can.Buh-bye now.Strawberry pocky for all.


	3. Being Prepared for whats to come

'sup dogs.Hope you enjoyed the Ichigo Pocky.It's my fav.Now, here is the 2nd official chappie of Sugata no Kagami.I will do Naruto's training at age 3 and skip through his years till he's 9, which is when he joins the academy.This is a smart/sorta dark Naru.If u don liky, then Bite Me.I write what I like.I will stop translating the Japanese at ch.5 so you'll have to look it up yourself.So enjoy the chapter.I might not be able to update anytime soon.Ciao.By the way, I am opening up a poll for whether or not the 3rd hokage should live,The 4th Hokage should be brought back to life, and if Tsunade should be returned to the village and Naruto trains with Jiraiya like in episode 192

Sandaime lives: Yes/No?

Yondaime comes back: Yes/No?

Tsunade returns and/or becomes Godaime: Yes/No?

Naruto trains with Jiraiya like in episode 192: Yes/No?

BTW: I put my song "Never Wanted" in here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chirp.Chirp.Chirp.

When Naruto came to, he heard the chirping of the birds outside.That meant he had been in the seal all night.He picked himself up off the floor, from where he had fallen off his bed, and entered the bathroom.He stripped of his clothes and went to stand in front of a mirror that went from floor to ceiling.He looked himself over.He was leaner than he was, but he looked healthier.The curves of his body were more prominent now, making his effiminate figure look more like a flat-chested girl.His hair had pink highlights and went down to behind his ankles.Kyuubi told him his hair would always stay behind his ankles, no matter how tall he was.He had long white claws and his canines poked out over his bottom lip a small bit.Although most of his wounds had healed, he still had some that were healing slower and thus still there.Naruto lifted his left hand and put it on the mirror.

_"We've had one chance to take back_

_But over and over again (I'll clean your wounds tonight)_

_So we can rewind it all 'till I come inside_

_I'll tear in two and never lie to you (Cause you wouldn't take me home"_

Starting from his wrists, up to his shoulder, were cuts that marred his skin.It looked as if he had wrapped his arm in barbed wire instead of bandages, and ripped them off forcefully and painfully.Naruto had figured out a way to make sure that Kyuubi couldn't heal his self-inflicted wounds: all he had to do was burn them.Apparently, the Kyuubi couldn't heal burns fast like he could with cuts.Something about the fact that burns destroyed his skin cells on a molecular level had something to do with it.

_"Your eyes are yet to be clear now ('Cause you wouldn't take me home)_

_You were right and I wasn't listening (I never told you what you were missing)"_

_"I never wanted to hear (I never wanted to)_

_We are the only ones we are running from_

_This was the only way we knew how to make everything OK_

_(I'll make it up tonight)_

_The sun was two steps too close with his waking eyes_

_We'll make you believe that everything's all right (Cause you wouldn't take me home)_

_I Never Wanted"_

He sighed.He was hoping they would be a little less noticible so he wouldn't have to wrap them.'Kit,' Kyo called."Huh?Kyo, where are you?"Naruto said aloud.'Kit, don't talk out loud.People will think you've finally gone crazy.'Kyo answered back.'How's this?'Naruto thought.'Better.Now, I have provided you with two outfits of my design to match the way your body looks now.I have also provided a ribbon to wrap your hair with.(Think of Yuna's hair tie in Final Fantasy X-2)After you get dressed, let me have control ove your body so I can get you supplies from a nearby village.I'll have to henge you into a 15yr old though.So, get your bath, eat the apple on your nightstand,get dressed, and be ready.'Kyuubi instructed.

'Hai Kyo-sensei.'Naruto thought, a small, real smile quirking his lips.He stepped in the tub and turned the tap.Water flowed out of the showerhead in a cascade.He shivered a bit when the cold water hit him, but it gradually became warmer.He grabbed his coconut scented shampoo and lathered his hands in it, then applied it to his now-body-length hair.He also scrubbed himself with matching coconut bath cream.Once he rinsed it all out, he put in conditioner and did the same thing.'Mmmm...coconut scented.'He thought as he lathered his hair with conditioner.'Kit, if you didn't have a dick and a flat chest, you would be a total girl.'Kyo snickered.

'Shut up, Kyo.You look like a total bishie with your long hair!'Naruto replied, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.Kyo continued to snicker as Naruto got out the bathtub.Naruto entered his room and opened the drawer of his nightstand to find two outfits just as Kyo said.He pulled out the first one.It was a plain black silk shirt that stopped just below his ribs, and had no sleeves, so it showed his shoulders.The pants were also plain black, but they had alot of pockets for different things.He also found a beautiful black ribbon with silver embroidery.It was long enough to wrap his hair all the way.

'Kit, don't ever get rid of this ribbon.It was made by the Nibi-Neko herself, and will grow longer to match your hair length.'Kyo warned Naruto.'Ok Otou-san.'Naruto assured.After Naruto had finished wrapping his hair and checked himself over in the mirror(Kyo had commented with a wolf-whistle and repeatedly saying Naruto was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen,causing Naruto to blush darker than a cherry)he told Kyo he was ready.

As soon as he gave the ok, he suddenly felt like he was being pushed to one side of his mind.Then, he no longer had control of his body.When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the Seal room.Except the gates were not there.In it's place was a platform with a copy of the seal on his stomach engraved in its surface.Naruto thought about how he wished the room would look.He looked up and saw exactly what he imagined: a pure white room(not blindingly white like a hospital) with a white table and chair in one corner, a bookshelf at the other, and a white 4-poster bed with white curtains that showed the inside a bit.He could see the bed was covered in extremely comfortable pillows through the translucent curtains.At the end of the bed was a white loveseat with cusions filled with down feathers.

After looking the room over, he looked down.He was dressed in pure white silk pajamas."Wow..."He said the only intelligible thing that came to mind.He walked over to the bed and climbed in.When he was done situating himself, he made a pure white 9-tailed kitsune appear for him to snuggle with.With the comfort of the bed and the fox plushie, Naruto quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Kyo...

Kyo had left the village without detection.It was pathetically easy.Konoha's security system has decreased since 3yrs ago.He was now jumping through the trees to the nearby village, called Kaede Village.It was very popular because of it's tatoo parlors and accessory shops.Kyo smirked.He'd get Naruto a tatoo and peircings while he was at it.He wanted Naruto to look seriously badass for his first day in the Academy.He quickly walked through the gates.(He had henged after he left Konoha)

His internal clock told him it was 7:46:28am.He walked into the first clothing shop he saw.The bell ringed, alerting the cashier to his presence.She looked up and immediatley blushed.'He is sooo hot!'She thought as he walked towards her."C-can I help you?"The girl asked timidly."I need clothes that are designed like the ones i'm wearing now."Kyo told her.She just nodded and motioned for him to follow her.They went to the back of the store because the racks were sorted by color, with the brightest being near the front.Kyo rifled through the outfits and found 8 to his liking.His favorites were just like the outfit he was wearing, except it was black with a white 9tailed kitsune printed in white on the back and a demon seal on the front.The pants had white printed vines with thorns encircling his legs.(Think of how Evanescence designs its thorn vines)The other outfit was the opposite.The white on the 1st one was black on the 2nd and vice versa.All in all, Naruto's body made the outfit look extremely sexy.

"Alright, now I have to get accessories and weapons, but first I should check up on Naruto."Kyo said, leaving and going to hide in a nearby tree.After making sure he was undetectable, he entered his/their mind.He opened his eyes, and instead of seeing sewer, saw a beautiful white corridor with designs engraved in the wall.There were windows with white lace curtains placed at intervals.The curtains were swaying with the breeze he felt blowing.He walked down the corridor, noticing that the doors were labled, to the very end where there was a double door labled "Seal Core".He walked through it.

What he saw surprised him.He saw a white room with a bookshelf and table and such.Then he noticed the loveseat and bed.The curtains were drawn over the bed, but you could still see a body lying in the bed.He opened the curtain to find Naruto wearing white silk pjs and his hair splayed out around him.He was snuggled up in the pillows and a white kyuubi no kitsune plushie.Kyo almost went into a fangirl like state at the sight of the incredibly adorable 3yr old.Naruto stirred a bit and opened his eyes slowly, but only halfway.

"Kyo?"He mumbled, still a little groggy and to comfortable to get up."I thought you were shopping."He said rubbing his eyes,"I just thought i'd check up on you because you were being so quiet.How'd you get the place to look like this?"Kyo asked, amazed."I just imagined what I wanted the place to look like and it changed to however I wanted.I can even make stuff like plushies."As Naruto said that, Kyo took note of the number of various animal plushies covering alot of the floor and surfaces.

"Alright Kit.Just go back to sleep."Kyo said as he tucked Naruto back in."M'kay...zzzzz"Naruto mumbled out, quickly falling asleep.Kyo merely chuckled at Naruto's cuteness.Then he decided he would explore Naruto's mind a bit before he left.He entered the first room he saw, which was labled "Library"


End file.
